


Theramore’s Fall

by Firewolf1988



Series: Wrath of the Light [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf1988/pseuds/Firewolf1988
Summary: They believed they won, they believed it was over.





	Theramore’s Fall

The sound of a zeppelin pulled her up short. She craned her head back to look through the thick trees of the Dustwallow Marsh. The others in the group fanning out from Theramore did the same, turning to watch it’s short flight over to the seaport town.

_What in Light’s name are they doing now?_

The siege had been surprisingly short for the time the Horde spent gathering. Hellscreams plan seemed doomed to fail, he gave them too much time, too much warning to bring in everyone. Her call was a surprise, while she had made a name for herself with the Lich King’s defeat in Icecrown and again in helping the Bronze keep those loyal to the Traitor from changing the timeways, she was not the same as the legendary names and figures brought to the main hub of the Alliance in the middle of Horde occupied soil.

She was starting to move towards the City, even as something dropped from the bottom of the airship, and then…

The world was washed in violent purple light that caused her vision to go white in its brilliance. 

She was moving even as her vision struggled to clear only making it a few steps before a devastating force threw her back as the waive of air and force from the explosion impacted the small patrol.

“By the Light.” The thin weak words slipped from somewhere near by, “What?” She countered, “What ha-” the words died in her throat as she turned towards Theramore.

Or at least, what was left of it. Trees were torn violently from their roots, tossed like trash from an unkind hand, leaving them with a view of decimated towers and dusted bricks.

_Papa…_

_Nathan…_

_Mother…_

_Mervic…_

Her breath died in her chest, fear and anxiety robbing her of air, of thought. Her father and brother were also called to the city’s defense, her mother pushed her way into the infirmary to help with Triage. Mervic was a commander in the Guard. Had any of them made it out? It had happened so quickly, had there been any time for an evacuation.

She was running, her connection to the Light flared as she reached through the bond to Benevolence, the armored charger coming to her side in an instance. Still running she pulled herself up into the saddle and spurred the steed on towards the city. 

The distance had not exaggerated the carnage, it had only softened it. The city was all but destroyed, bodies were sprawled over rocks and now crumbling foundations. Some of the victims even floated mid air, purple arcane magic bubbling and broiling around them.

“MYA!” The cry pulled her from her horrified freeze, she pulled Benevolence around to see her brother run towards her from a different tree line. She slid from the saddle just in time for him to pull her into a bone crushing hug. “Thank the Light, I was afraid you had stayed in the city to assist in healing the wounded.” Relief colored his words as he held onto her, as if afraid she would dissolve if his grip slackened. 

“Mother, papa -” She started, before he cut her off.

“Are fine,” He murmured, “Papa and I were scouting in the marsh, Mother left through the portal earlier with some of the wounded.” She sagged in relief, thanking the Light that her family was safe. Then she realized it, her brother was shaking; and not from relief, or fear. Grief had sent him trembling.

“What happened Nathan,” She looked down at him, her tall frame meant that even his older years were not enough to keep up with her height. He started to murmur words of assurance, but she could see the lies. “No Nathan, you can’t fool me...what happened?”

“Mervic,” The words were a weak whisper, and in a horrifying second, she understood. “He would never leave his men.” The words matched his tone, and tears sprung to her eyes as she realized what that meant. “He...I thought I could save him, the bomb, it was only a short time ago.” Nathan said brokenly, before hope sprang. “You are much more talented in the healing arts then I am.” Suddenly he was pulling her, Benevolence trotted behind, answering to the swell of Light that came to her as a prayer raced through her mind. She stumbled to the ground as he halted, seeing the crumbled form of her adopted uncle on the ground. He seemed uninjured, outside of a small cut to his forehead that tainted the silver of his hair a rust infused red.

_Please, hear my plea for this one,_ the prayer sprang easily as holy light glistened on her hands. She gently pressed them on his chest and head, his skin was cooling and she knew nothing short of a resurrection would bring him back. Light spread from her hands as she poured it into his body and then….

He dissolved under her touch, turning to dust as she stumbled forward. “No, no no no no _please._ ” The word was a broken plea as she screwed her eyes shut, that didn't happen, it couldn't have happened. But opening her eyes again didn't change the dust floating away from her, it didn't change Nathan’s horrified expression. It didn't change the bubbling horror and hysteria growing in her chest that pushed itself through in a broken sob as she slammed the ground with an armored fist. The crazed cries did not stop, a part of her wanted to try to gather the dust, the soot and ash floating on the wind that was all that remained of the man that had watched her grow, that was as much her family as any blood relatives. The horde had not even gave a way that they could bury him.

“Damn them.” she growled out, tears and sorrow choking the word and making it an animalistic snarl. “Damn those greenskins and every twisted abomination that follows that butcher of a leader.” She snarled in heartsick pain, 

“No Hellscream is the latest in a long line of butchers.” Nathan said lowly, and she agreed. All of them, the risen abominations that plagued Horde and Alliance at the wrathgate, the duplicitous members of the Horde who attacked them from behind at the Broken Front, slaughtering them down to nearly the last man. The slaughtered Sentinels in Ashenvale. So many examples of betrayal.

Horde appeared, almost as if summoned by her thoughts, a small patrol, only three in number. “Looks like some were left to us after all.” One, an orc, sneered out, “We wanted the Proudmoore bitch, but a few lost humies will do.” He let out a guttural laugh, “My blade could use a good drenching.” He shouted as he charged towards them. Myaka snapped her head up to look at him, fury filling her. She was a paladin, but she tended more towards the healing aspect of the Holy trinity the paladins could follow. While she knew how to fight, she very rarely did unless a peaceful option couldn’t be reached. Now, as her hand tightened around the grip of her warhammer she tapped into a different side of the Light, she didn’t want to be the benevolent one anymore.

She wanted Retribution. The hammer slammed into the orc, as blades of Light slammed into him from around him. Divine Light swirled around her as the other of the horde group rushed at her. A tauren, transformed into a feral cat, snarled but was quickly taken out by a hammer made of pure Light that struck it’s head and cracked it’s skull open. A troll appeared behind her with daggers flashing. She brought her hammer down in an overhead attack, the trolls defense crumbled like paper. The hammer shattered his shoulder and arm as the pulverized limb hung at his side. A flash of Holy Light hit, burning him from the inside as the Light’s wrath ate away at him. Other Horde appeared, drawn by the flashing and the combat.

“For The Horde!” rang out as the large group rushed her, “For the Light! For The Alliance!” She cried back, standing her ground against the oncoming rampage. Light flared and surrounded her, the shield as impenetrable as the Light Itself. 

Light infused every part of her, turning her into nearly a living avatar of its brilliance as wings formed on her back. “Fall before the Light’s vengeance, monsters.” She murmured coldly. The bubble of protection didn’t so much as collapse as it burst, Light covering them in it’s cleansing fire. Nathan watched from the sidelines as the Light slowly faded from his sister’s form, leaving her whole and unharmed. Her armor glowed with the residual power and crackled over the head of her warhammer. The bodies of the horde around her showed that none remained of the force that rushed her. Ash slowly drifting around her even hinted that some might have burned from the power the young paladin had brought to the defilers.


End file.
